


He Doesn't Know

by CyborgWrites



Series: Knowing [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Regret, T'Challa doesnt know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: T'Challa's POV and prequel to "I Know"





	He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Nakia goes to see M'Baku in part 1

"You are going to see him?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Nakia looked back at T'Challa. He was looking out the window of the Throne room, Wakanda glittering before him in the night.

"Yes. Is that a problem suddenly?"

"He saved your life."

"And yours. And that of everyone who fought on our side," she reminded him.

The king sighed.

"But he came for you."

She crossed her arms, looking at him with narrowed, knowing eyes.

"You sound disappointed by that assumption."

He twitched.

"I am not. And it is not an assumption."

"How are you so sure?"

The question threw him. He turned from the window, approaching her slowly and taking her face gently into his hands, seeing the same tenderness in his own eyes reflected back at him in Nakia's.

"He tried to take the throne from me-"

"Can you blame him?"

"-and then he-"

"Saved your life- two and a half times-"

"-And then- wait, two and a half?"

"First when his men rescued you and he kept you in his care, half when he could have taken the heart-shaped herb for himself but chose to let us use it for your recovery and the second time when he brought himself and his army to your aide."

"That was after he told me he wouldn't-"

"He had a change of heart!"

T'Challa laughed though his eyes were becoming red and moist.

"Nakia, I know what it means to love you. Once you're in someone's heart there is no going back."

Her breath hitched.

"I- I feel the same way about you. Once you're in someone's heart, it can never be changed. Which is how I know he came for US."

"He laughed in my face when I tried to talk about 'US'."

"Maybe because it was the first time YOU approached HIM since your screw up all those years ago and only when you needed something."

"He had to have known what I meant."

"I don't think he did."

T'Challa sighed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Enough of this for now. Go to him. He'll be happy to see you."

She nodded, stepping away.

"I know. And T'Challa?"

"Hmm?"

"Reach out to him again. He will come around. I know it."

He nodded.

"I will try."

That earned him a smile.

"That's all I ask."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of doing a few more installments plus M'Baku interacting with Shuri and them finding common ground and learning to get along.


End file.
